


Dec 1: On Guard

by sidhwen



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen, M/M, White Collar Advent 2014, first time writing for white collar - it will probably suck I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhwen/pseuds/sidhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never letting your guard down can be tiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 1: On Guard

Neal always had to control the situation. Steer the attention of his current mark in the direction he wanted, slip something into or out of their pocket, loosen their tongue... whatever the con required. 

While he had to take his victims' guard down, he always had to be on guard himself. Check for surveillance, don’t get caught in a lie, have an exit strategy if all else fails. 

Most importantly though, being a conman meant disguising who you really were. Putting on a face (or five) had become second nature to him. Always being on guard and not letting anyone in could be tiring though. And Neal found that with Peter, he didn't have to. Not anymore.


End file.
